


kiss the girl

by nereid



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks sometimes everything would be better if he just kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: this is when they would kiss. of course, they don’t.

He doesn't mean it to sound as grand as that, it's not, and anyway he doesn't mean it like that, not really. He just thinks sometimes it would be better if he kissed her than it is like this. Sometimes.

 

Because Caroline, she says _I'll go kill your doppelganger_ and her eyes aren't different than before she said _I'll go kill your doppelganger_ and her voice isn't different than before she said _I'll go kill your doppelganger_ and they should be – right? There should be some difference, something, because she could not say something like this and remain the same with the world still spinning like nothing happened, like Caroline Forbes didn't just promise to kill someone just for having a copy of a copy of a copy of one man's face.

 

But he takes another breath then, has been holding one for quite some time now actually, and as he exhales she exhales too and she looks at him as she exhales and she is still the same and the world still hasn't stopped spinning even if he thought it would be and maybe this means something.

 

_You're lying_ , he whispers, so one else hears, and he thinks then that he should kiss her. Because Caroline Forbes pretends she'll murder people for him, and schemes and plots and makes sure the world keeps turning as it should. But then she hugs him quickly and smiles and turns away and he's too slow to do it, even though he should have, he knows he should have and then she's gone.

 

Maybe when she comes back.  
He can kiss her when she comes back.


End file.
